shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron L. Goosby
Aaron :. Goosby is the Emperor of the Goosby Dynasty. Amongst the Marines, he is infamous for having been arrested for the murder of Nagatoki Fujitani and then spontaneously acquitted on all accounts by Prester John. Were it not for the fact that Aaron would then go on to assist Prester John in succeeding from the World Government, the aforementioned acquittal probably wouldn't had gained so much infamy. Powers and Abilities ''Physical Capabilities'' 'Strength' Disregaring the augmentations Aaron can bestow upon himself through the utilization of the Obake Obake no Mi, Model: Baldanders and or Busoshoku Haki, the amount of strength that is in Aaron's possession can be considered to be superhuman. However, in comparison to his fellow inhabitants of the New World of all places, Aaron's strength is noticeably subpar. It's to the point where Aaron has even been openly mocked by pirates whom most would have considered to be unprepared for many of the dangers of the New World that Aaron has managed to conquer. 'Durability' It should also be noted that Aaron is especially fragile for an individual of his station. In fact, Aaron's durability even tends to be dwarfed by a number of pirates whom prefer the relatively still waters of Paradise. Some would go as far to say that Aaron has the glassiest jaw one the Grand Line as a whole, though that would be somewhat of an exaggeration. 'Speed' Unfortunately for his enemies, Aaron has managed to compensate for his aforementioned weaknesses. First and foremost would be Aaron's speed. Though Aaron's speed may indeed be tremendous, it is far from exceptional considering the fact that the New World tends to be occupied by the likes of Nova Blade and Kizaru. However, what is fantastical about Aaron is his acceleration and endurance. In stark contrast to most people, Aaron is more than capable of reaching his maximum velocity with naught but his very first step and his first step alone. Frighteningly, this allows Aaron to change directions with little to no decrease in his speed. Thus making it nigh-impossible to attack Aaron with any amount of accuracy due to the fact that Aaron is fully capable of nullifying the commonplace tactic of attacking where a speedster is going to be by instantaneously changing directions while he is in the middle of a movement. 'Endurance' Perfectly complementing Aaron's speed is his endurance. Aaron is capable of maintaining his maximum velocity for hours-on-end. To the point where Aaron repeatedly fails any and all attempts to sprint until he gets tired. ''Perceptional Capabilities'' 'Sight' Aaron suffers from an extreme case of myopia. In laymen's terms, Aaron is terribly nearsighted and literally NEEDS his prescription glasses in order to see with any amount of clearness. However, it should be noted that Aaron has managed to compensate for his atrocious vision with his Kenbunshoku Haki. ''Martial Arts'' Aaron is a firm believer in the effectiveness of martial arts, to the point where he can be described as being somewhat of a supremacist. And it's this veneration of martial arts that has allowed Aaron to invent Aaron Style (A-ron-ryū アーロン). 'Aaron Style' See here. 'Mushin no Shin' Often referred to as simply Mushin (No Mind), Mushin no Shin (The Mind Without Mind) is an altered state of consciousness where an individual's conventional memory are temporarily discarded from his or her consciousness in favor of his or her muscle memory. Whilst within mushin, a martial artist will put his or her years of training to literally perfect use. Under normal circumstances, an individual is only capable of entering mushin by complete happenstance. Only a few people are able to willingly induce themselves into entering mushin, and even then those individuals are only able to do so in a manner that is more reminiscent of falling asleep than any form of activation. Unfortunately for Aaron's enemies, he is not a normal circumstances. Aaron is fully capable of entering mushin at his very own discretion. To make matter worse, Aaron can do so in an instant. To make matters even worse, Aaron can also exit mushin whenever he desires to do so. Something that is considered to be a logical impossibility by those whom are aware of the mechanics behind mushin. Contrary to popular belief, Aaron is not simply special. Instead, there is a method to his madness. For you see, Aaron manages an activation of mushin by utilizing Seimei Kikan to reconfigure the status of his nervous system in a manner that is similar to how it is reconfigured during a natural entrance into mushin. Also, the only reason that Aaron's reconfiguration is similar instead of identical is because Aaron makes sure that his reconfiguration leaves a small portion of his conventional memory behind. By doing so, Aaron grants himself the ability to exit mushin by choice rather than by instinct and instinct alone. ''Devil Fruit'' Name - Obake Obake no Mi, Model: Baldanders Type - Mythical Zoan The Obake Obake no Mi, Model: Baldanders can be seen as Aaron's ultimate compensation for his weaknesses, for it bestows upon him strength and durability that surpasses that of even a supermajority of the New World's combatants. However, it should be noted that it does so at the cost of Aaron's mobility and thus his exceptional speed. ''Haki'' As a user of Saiwanhitotsudo (Way of the Only Skill), Aaron is skilled at the utilization of Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki alike. Fortunately for his enemies, Aaron completely lacks the incredibly rare Haoshoku Haki. 'Busoshoku Haki' Disregarding Aaron's utilization of Saiwanhitotsudo, Aaron's only use for Busoshoku Haki is to harden his fragile body to the point where it can withstand the power of his own attacks and of course to inflict damage upon Devil Fruit users whom would be immune to his attacks otherwise. 'Kenbunshoku Haki' Aaron is far more proficient in Kenbunshoki Haki than he is in Busoshoku Haki. The extent of Aaron's Kenbunshoku Haki is to the point where he can activate it at will in a manner that is identical to Enel. Though it should be noted that Aaron completely lacks the absurd amount of range that Enel possesses. History Aaron was born as a resident of Cocoyasi Village. In response to the death of Bell-mère, an eleven-year-old Aaron made the hard decision to leave the Conomi Islands in order to lighten the financial burden on his family of two adults and four children. He accomplished this by overturning a tree and then using the tree as a makeshift raft. During the resultant voyage, Aaron was discovered by the lookout of the Whopping Steamer. Vice Admiral Aienka then offered to take Aaron aboard the Whopping Steamer in exchange for''' Aaron''' becoming a Marine. Out of naught but an uncompromising pride that only a child could exhibit, Aaron refused the offer that was given to him by Aienka. Some time later, an emaciated Aaron would be discovered by Typhos. Completely against Aaron's pride-induced will, Typhos would take Aaron aboard the ship of the Pirates Who Kill by Burning to Death. Typhos would then force Aaron into becoming the cabin boy of the Pirates Who Kill by Burning to Death. While he served as a cabin boy, Aaron would learn the Legitimate Self-Defence Style of the Merchant Fleet from Typhos and obtain an extreme reverence for the martial arts. Five years later, a sixteen-year-old Aaron deserted from the Pirates Who Kill by Burning to Death. Two years later, an eighteen-year-old Aaron would come into conflict with Mavis Elizabeth and Avis Parker due to the fact that the two of them firmly believed Aaron to have been the individual whom was responsible for the death of Iris Bonnie. Eventually, Aaron would convince the women of his innocence and then assist them in bringing the true perpetrator to justice. Afterward, Mavis and Avis would offer Aaron membership within the ranks of the Ataia. Due to the fact that he'd grown accustomed to Mavis and Avis' presence by this point, Aaron accepted the women's offer. Not long after his induction into the Amazora no Yotogi, Aaron would be taught the Way of the Only Skill by Mavis and Avis. A year later, a nineteen-year-old Aaron would become the enshin (center of circle) of a Susanoo no Enjin (Circle of Susanoo) named the BLANK. Category:Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Male Category:Former World Government Employee Category:Officer Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Powerhouse411